Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Special, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special) is the upcoming sixth Super Smash Bros. game and is set to be released for the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. __TOC__ Trailer Characters The game currently consists of 74 overall characters. Six characters, , , , , , and , are not given their own numbers among the roster due to being Echo Fighters; they instead have the number of the fighter they are based off of along with an epsilon symbol (ε) or apostrophe ('). The and Mii Fighters each count as three characters, but only occupy one roster spot each, with the selection of the specific type of fighter coming later. Every fighter from the previous four games has been confirmed to return for this installment. In turn, the development team has stated that there will not be very many newcomers; there are currently nine confirmed so far, with four of them being Echo Fighters. The starting roster will consist of the original 12 characters from Super Smash Bros. with the rest of the characters being unlockable.Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Starting Roster Is The Same As N64 Version *Number indicates the order of appearance in the series. *ε or ' indicates Echo Fighters, fighters that share the same movesets and traits as another. Stages It was announced that all stages would have a Battlefield form and Omega form. It was later confirmed that there will be 103 stages and that all stages will be available from the start. New *Dracula’s Castle (Castlevania) *Great Plateau Tower (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) *Moray Towers (Splatoon) *New Donk City Hall (Super Mario Odyssey) *Battlefield *Big Battlefield *Final Destination Returning From Super Smash Bros. *Dream Land *Hyrule Castle *Kongo Jungle *Mushroom Kingdom *Peach's Castle *Saffron City *Yoshi's Island From Super Smash Bros. Melee *Big Blue *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Corneria *Fourside *Fountain of Dreams *Great Bay *Green Greens *Jungle Japes *Kongo Falls *Mushroom Kingdom II *Onett *Pokemon Stadium *Princess Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruise *Temple *Venom *Yoshi's Island (Melee) *Yoshi‘s Story From Super Smash Bros. Brawl *75m *Bridge of Eldin *Castle Siege *Delfino Plaza *Distant Planet *Frigate Orpheon *Green Hill Zone *Halberd *Hanenbow *Luigi's Mansion *Lylat Cruise *Mario Bros. *Mario Circuit (Brawl) *Mushroomy Kingdom *New Pork City *Norfair *Pirate Ship *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Port Town Aero Dive *Shadow Moses Island *Skyworld *Smashville *Spear Pillar *Summit *WarioWare, Inc. *Yoshi’s Island (Brawl) From Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *3D Land *Arena Ferox *Balloon Fight *Boxing Ring *Dream Land GB *Find Mii *Golden Plains *Gerudo Valley *Living Room *Magicant *Mute City SNES *Paper Mario *PictoChat 2 *Prism Tower *Reset Bomb Forest *Spirit Train *Super Mario Maker *Tomodachi Life *Tortimer Island *Unova Pokémon League *Wily Castle From Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Coliseum *Duck Hunt *Flat Zone X *Gamer *Garden of Hope *Gaur Plain *Kalos Pokémon League *Mario Circuit (SSB4) *Mario Galaxy *Midgar *Mushroom Kingdom U *Pac-Land *Palutena's Temple *Pilotwings *Skyloft *Super Mario Maker *Suzaku Castle *The Great Cave Offensive *Town and City *Umbra Clock Tower *Wii Fit Studio *Windy Hill Zone *Wrecking Crew *Wuhu Island Assist Trophies It has been confirmed that over 50 Assist Trophies will be featured in the game. New *Akira (Virtua Fighter) *Alucard (Castlevania) *Arcade Bunny (Nintendo Badge Arcade) *Black Knight (Fire Emblem) *Burrowing Snagret (Pikmin) *Bomberman (Bomberman) *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby) *Guile (Street Fighter) *Kapp'n (Animal Crossing) *Klaptrap (Donkey Kong) *Knuckles (Sonic) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Moon (The Legend of Zelda) *Nikki (Swapnote) *Rathalos (Monster Hunter) *Rodin (Bayonetta) *Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) *Spring Man (ARMS) *Squid Sisters (Splatoon) *Sukapon (Joy Mecha Fight) *Thwomp (Super Mario) *Tiki (Fire Emblem) *Wily Capsule (Mega Man) *Yuri Kozuka (Fatal Frame) *Zero (Mega Man) Returning *Andross *Ashley *Color TV-Game 15 *Dr. Kawashima *Dr. Wright *Ghirahim *Ghosts *Gray Fox *Hammer Bro. *Isaac *Jeff *Knuckle Joe *Lyn *Metroid *Midna *Mother Brain *Nintendogs (Poodle) *Riki *Samurai Goroh *Sheriff *Starfy *Starman *Takamaru *Waluigi Items New *Banana Gun *Black Hole *Bomber *Death's Scythe *Fake Smash Ball *Healing Field *Killing Edge *Launch Star *Ramblin' Evil Mushroom *Rage Blaster *Staff Returning *Assist Trophy *Banana Peel *Barrel *Beam Sword *Beehive *Beetle *Bob-omb *Boss Galaga *Bullet Bill *Bumper *Bunny Hood *Capsule *Crate *Cucco *Curry *Daybreak *Dragoon *Drill *Fairy Bottle *Fire Flower *Food *Franklin Badge *Golden Hammer *Gooey Bomb *Green Shell *Hammer *Hocotate Bomb *Hothead *Killer Eye *Master Ball *Maxim Tomato *Metal Box *Mr. Saturn *Ore Club *Party Ball *Poké Ball *Ray Gun *Rocket Belt *Sandbag *Screw Attack *Smart Bomb *Smash Ball *Spiny Shell *Star Rod *Super Leaf *Super Mushroom *Super Scope *Superspicy Curry *Timer *Warp Star *X Bomb Pokémon New *Abra *Alolan Exeggutor *Bewear *Ditto *Lunala *Marshadow *Mimikyu *Pyukumuku *Alolan Raichu *Solgaleo *Togedemaru *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix Returning *Abomasnow *Bellossom *Chespin *Darkrai *Dedenne *Deoxys *Eevee *Electrode *Entei *Giratina *Goldeen *Kyogre *Latias and Latios *Lugia *Meowth *Metagross *Mew *Palkia *Scizor *Snorlax *Staryu *Suicune *Xerneas *Zoroark New Features *The stage selection screen is shown first before the character selection screen. *Stage hazards can be toggled off. *Sudden Death now has a new format. Instead of raining Bob-ombs, the camera zooms into the center while the blast zones gradually decrease until a very small portion of the stage remains. *Grabs can now clash with each other if they connect on the same frame. *Damage percentages can now contain decimal numbers. (35.7%, 102.3%, etc.). *During timed matches, the fighter in the lead will sometimes flash brightly. *Some Assist Trophies can now be knocked out, earning the player points. *More than one Assist Trophy can be on the screen and can attack each other if they are summoned by two different players/teams. *Some characters have more expressive facial animations, more so than any other installment. *Dark Pit and Lucina, who were previously considered clone characters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, are now considered Echo Fighters. In addition, Chrom, Daisy, Dark Samus, and Richter appear as Echo Fighters of Roy, Peach, Samus, and Simon respectively. *A small map is shown on the screen when a character is knocked out of the field of view. *There is a damage increase in 1-on-1 matches as opposed to matches with more characters. *Mobility during air dodge has improved. In addition, dodging multiple times in a row causes it to be less effective against attacks (similar to Stale-Move Negation). *A specific command input for short hop attacks has been added, making it easier to perform attacks during short hops. *Perfect Shields happens when the player releases the shield at the same time an attack connects to the character's hitbox. This technique now comes with an increased risk. *Final Smashes are "straight to the punch" meaning each Final Smash is quick. Many transformational Final Smashes have been changed to a short cinematic attack usually involving a rapid succession of attacks. *The animation for Star KOs is different than previous games. *Screen KOs are much shorter than they were in the previous game. *Mario's hat now reflects Cappy from his adventures in Super Mario Odyssey. *Marth's Dancing Blade is now faster. This also applies to Roy and Lucina. *Marth is now fully voiced in English. *Ike’s voice tone will be different, depending on which costumes he is in between both of his younger Path of Radiance and older Radiant Dawn incarnations. He also has a new voice actor. *Sonic and Pac-Man move much faster during their final smashes than before. *Fox, Falco, and Wolf no longer use Landmaster as their Final Smash. Instead, they call upon the Star Fox team (Star Wolf team for Wolf) to unleash a barrage of Arwing lasers. *The player can now change between Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard freely during battle. In addition, a female Pokemon Trainer has been added. *Dramatic slow-motion effects occur when strong attacks connect with other fighters, such as Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch. These only occur in 1-on-1 fights, however. *In 1-on-1 fights, Ryu will always face the opposing fighter. *Robin's tome and sword now have a usage meter that appears near his/her character icon. *Cloud's Limit Charge now shows the amount of charge on his character icon. *Any item that Villager Pockets now appears next to their character icon. *Samus' Charge Shot can now be charged in midair. If cancelled in midair, it leaves her vulnerable. *Mr. Game & Watch's move-set closely resembles his original appearances from the Game and Watch series. *Giga Bowser is no longer a controllable transformation. Instead, Giga Bowser will appear in the background of the stage and attack using his fist, which causes instant Screen KOs. *Wolf's design is based on Star Fox Zero and all his moves have received a major overhaul. *Kirby has a new appearance during his Stone, which resembles a Sheikah treasure chest from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *Shulk's Monado Arts can now be easily selected by holding down the B button and selecting which art to use with the control stick. *Shulk's Final Smash now includes Fiora. *Ganondorf's design is based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. In addition, all his Smash attacks now use his sword. His Final Smash was also changed, and he now transforms into Ganon, the Demon King. *Mii Fighters now have their proportions adjusted and their move-set tweaked. In addition, there are now several voice options to choose from. *Pit's Final Smash, The Lightning Chariot, has replaced Three Sacred Treasures. *Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash has changed to her firing a powerful beam in her power suit on her gunship from the background. *When damaged, Olimar's helmet cracks, but repairs itself shortly afterward. *Wario's Final Smash, Wario-Man, has been overhauled. He no longer uses regular attacks, but instead unleashes a flurry of punches, finishing with the Wario Waft. *Donkey Kong no longer uses his drums as a Final Smash, but instead uses rapid-fire punches, ending with a strong uppercut. *Little Mac's Final Smash transforms him into Giga Mac who then unleashes a devastating combination of punches. *Ness' Final Smash now calls upon the help of Paula and Poo. Likewise, Lucas' now calls upon the help of Kumatora and Boney for his Final Smash. *Wii Fit Trainer's face has received a cosmetic update. *Wily Castle now includes all stage hazards from both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS version of Super Smash Bros.. *Mega Man's Final Smash now includes Proto Man and Bass. *Palutena now has a set special attack for each move. Her down special now works as a counter and deflector. *R.O.B. has a new gauge on his chassis which shows how much fuel he has left for his hover ability. *Mr. Game & Watch's final smash no longer causes damage on contact; instead, his tentacles will pick up fighters and carry them off the stage. *Dr. Mario's down air attack is now a meteor strike. *Link's design is based on his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *Zelda's design is based on her appearance in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. *Sheik's design is based on the Sheikah armor set in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. *A timer bar will appear while targetting with Dragoon to show its time limit. *The Smash Ball can be replaced with a traditional fighting game meter gaining-based mechanic known as the Smash Gauge. Development *The game was first revealed on March 8, 2018, at the end of a Nintendo Direct with no word from Masahiro Sakurai or anybody else linked to the Super Smash Bros. series. *The teaser trailer released during the Nintendo Direct introduced the Inklings and showed Mario and Link's renders in the shadowy flares, along with a group of several other unidentified characters. **The most noticeable silhouettes are possibly Yoshi, Pit, Donkey Kong, Peach, Ness, Marth, Pikachu, Kirby, Sheik, Samus, Zelda, Fox, Captain Falcon, Bowser, and Wario.A clearer look at the silhouettes from the Smash Bros. Switch trailer *On March 8, 2018, Masahiro Sakurai tweeted that he was working on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate silently every day, and more info would be released soon.https://twitter.com/Sora_Sakurai/status/971885028245307392 *On June 12, 2018, during E3, Nintendo had a video presentation that included more information on the game.Nintendo at E3 2018 **In addition, a Super Smash Bros. Invitational tournament for this game was held on the same day, following the Splatoon 2 World Championship finals.Nintendo hosts Super Smash Bros. Invitational 2018, Splatoon 2 World Championship tournaments *On August 8, 2018, Nintendo held a Nintendo Direct that included more information on the game, as well as more reveals. *On September 13, 2018, at the end of a Nintendo Direct, a new character was revealed. Gallery Switch_SuperSmashBrosUltimate_illustration_02.jpg|Key Artwork Almost Everyone Is Here.jpg|First Panoramic Artwork SSBU_Panoramic.jpg|Second Panoramic Artwork Trivia *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' is the second game in the series not to receive any character cuts from a previous installation, with Super Smash Bros. Melee being the first. *Characters previously referred to as clones by fans have received the official title of "Echo Fighters". Dark Pit, Lucina, Daisy, Richter, Chrom, and Dark Samus are currently regarded as such. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' has the largest roster of any game in the series with at least 74 playable characters. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' has the largest selection of music of any game in the series with roughly 900 tracks which is more than 28 hours worth of music. *As Super Smash Bros. Ultimate focuses more on bringing back all fighter from the previous Smash Bros. games, this game will not bring back all of the previous Smash Bros. stages. **Even though Super Smash Bros. Ultimate isn't bringing back all of the previous Smash Bros. stages, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate has the largest selection of stages of any game in the series with 103 stages. References de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate